


Routine

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Laxus et Freed n'étaient pas timides concernant leurs ébats.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: La dizaine du drabble [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Routine

Laxus et Freed n'étaient pas timides concernant leurs ébats. Ce qu'il se passait dans leur chambre restait dans leur chambre, mais ils n'avaient pas peur de pimenter un peu leur vie sexuelle et chacun y allait de bon train. Les deux hommes s'aimaient et se faisaient confiance, vivant ensemble depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et on leur demandait parfois s'ils étaient tombés dans une routine qui pourrait parfois les ennuyer.

Pourtant, alors que Laxus fixait avec de grands yeux le fouet que Freed tenait, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il se dit qu'ils étaient bien loin de cette routine ennuyante.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
